All The Outsiders
by Kisuru
Summary: A cross over between Code Lyoko and S.E. Hinton's The Outsiders. A Heroic Story of Friendship and Belonging. Jeremie, a greaser, can always count on his brothers and his friends. But when one of them crosses the line, will he really know what to expect?


**FFN 4**

"**All the Outsiders"  
A Code Lyoko/The Outsiders X Over.**

**Disclaimer: Under no circumstances do I own Code Lyoko, because if I did, I would bevery rich, as well asvery insanely happy... umm...ehe. I don't own "The Outsiders" either... but I own the book! And so does my reading teacher! Also, if I make any spelling mistakes, I'm terribly sorry. I'm very particular about spelling but it's kind of hard for me to pick it out on a word document, don't ask me why! If you see slang like "gonna" and "dunno", stuff like that, it's how they speak in the book. I just put a tiny bit more emphasis on it. Remember this is my first fic and I'm pretty sensitive to criticism... so no flames por favor. If you go against my wishes... all flames will be directed to either my sister who deserves them or right back "atcha!" So, let it begin!**

**In case you've read the outsiders, here's a little guide to who the gang is taking the place of.**

**Soda's likeness: Odd**

**Pony's likeness: Jeremie**

**Dally's likeness: Ulrich  
And then basically everybody else will retain their original personalities. Yumi, Aelita and Sissi, of course, are Socs. Theo and Matt might have a place in this, dunno.) This doesn't really follow the original story line down to the wire, but it's pretty similar, just so you're aware.**

**Chapter one**

**I stepped out of the movie theater into the bright sunlight. There was one thing on my mind, and that was Jeremy Sumpter. I didn't care about getting a ride home, I knew there was not a possibility of that. I was thinking actually, about looking like Jeremy Sumpter, or Orlando Bloom maybe. Okay, I'm only 16… so what? I don't really like my own looks though. I wasn't real proud of 'em. My hair was long. Too long almost, cuz nobody in my neighborhood really bothered to get haircuts. I admit I did sorta look like Jeremy Sumpter. I had the same lookin' face, the blonde (almost brown) hair that kinda curled naturally. But it stayed real long, all the time, and it drove me nuts. The whole no ride home thing didn't really matter to me much. I liked to watch movies alone, sometimes because I like to mutter to myself, criticize and praise the film, but mainly just because I don't like getting distracted. I read books like that too. I know, it's kinda dumb, but it's just habit. My second oldest brother, Odd, who's first nickname was Jesse (After Jesse James, just cuz he used to have this problem with the fuzz. But he got cured of it soon, I'll tell ya why.), who's second and current nickname was Jester cuz of a misunderstanding, hasn't opened a book since he dropped out of high school midway through. We didn't have enough money, but he has a job now. He tries to understand exactly how I feel about stuff like movies. My oldest brother, his name is Jerome. We call him Jerry, but that's too close to my own Jer, so that's why only a couple people called me that now. Most people call me Einstein, just cuz I'm always doing very well in school. Back to Jerry. He's basically 20 going on 40, and he always yells at me and treats me like I'm six, rather than fifteen. He's been through more in the past 20 years than anybody should have to. He never smiles, he's grim and acts so dejected and stressed. Jester on the other hand, is always cracking jokes, he's happy go lucky and is always bouncing around. When Jerry was about 18, he was left to take care of us after mom and dad died in the car wreck. So we've been on our own since then, and this is the reason why Jester got out of his habit of breaking laws so wantonly.**

**I kept walking. Our kind doesn't really have the freedom to walk when and where we please. If we do we get jumped by gangs of Socs, sometimes five at once. A Soc, the abbreviation for a Social or kid from the west side, are basically who we have been avoiding for our entire lives. They're the rich kids. And greasers, us boys from the east side, are poorer than the rich and middle class. We drive old, stolen, rebuilt cars and hold up gas stations and stuff. I don't do that of course, just cuz if I did me, Jester and Jerry would be separated. And that would be like dying a thousand painful deaths at once. **

"**GREASE!"**

**I froze in place. Socs. Five of them, all ganging up on me. I looked around for a weapon. Nothing.**


End file.
